Negi and Nekane
by Golaitz
Summary: Nekane Springfield goes to Mahora to be with... Negi. NegiNekane. Don't read if you don't like. No flames please. Chapter 4 up!
1. I: Prologue

**Title: **Negi and Nekane  
**Author: **Golaitz  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. Ken Akamatsu, in my opinion the best manga author in the world, owns it. _Akamatsu-sama… How I wish to be in your presence… _m()m  
**Distribution: A**nywhere with my consent  
**Notes: **If you don't know who Nekane Springfield is, she's Negi's 'sister' that appears at the very beginning of Volume 1. Please no flames. Place of _events_ and '_thoughts_' are in _italics_. If you're uncomfortable with the pairing, please leave now. I'm not forcing anyone to read this. Forgive me if it's not good. Nekane is not an OC. Google her if you want.

_**

* * *

Wales – Magus's Office **_

"A wonderful morning, isn't it Nekane?", and old man said to a young lady.

"Wonderful indeed, Magus. I… want to ask a favor from you…", Nekane said to Magus.

"You want to see Negi, right? Hmm, more of like to **be** with him as the way I sense it.", Magus said as if reading her mind.

"Yes… I want to make sure he's not pushing himself too hard, he's being a proper gentleman, none of the girls are bullying him, and that he bathes. You know how he hates to take a bath, right?", she said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But what you ask of me is a difficult task. I cannot just send you there and let you roam around in Japan.", the old man said.

"Yes, Magus, I know that but-"

"But I suppose I can pull a few strings with my old friend there. He seems to have been enjoying Negi's presence in their school.", Magus thoughtfully said.

"Really Magus? Thank you!", Nekane said to the old man before taking her leave.

_**

* * *

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm room **_

"Good morning Negi-kun! Breakfast is ready!", Konoka cheerfully greeted the 10 year old.

"Good morning Konoka-san!", Negi said as he sat down to eat.

Asuna entered the scene, took a toast of bread, and then started to leave.

"Auu… Asuna's ditching me again, Negi-kun.", Konoka said.

"Yup, I'm evil and I'm late for work.". The pony-tailed girl simply said as she left.

'_A typical morning…', _Negi thought.

"Mmm! This sure is tasty Konoka-san. You really have a talent for housework...", Negi said while munching down his breakfast.

"Thank you Negi-kun!", Konoka said as she was fixing herself up.

"I really believe you'll be a great wife someday.", Negi cheerfully said.

POINK!

Hearing the dreaded word of 'wife', Konoka's hammer appeared out of nowhere again and smacked Negi's head.

"You're too much, Negi-kun!", Konoka said with a blush on her face.

"Ow…", Negi said.

'_Time to get ready for school! Somehow, I feel something good's going to happen today', _Negi thought cheerfully.

_**

* * *

Wales **_

"Nekane, are you sure you want to do this?", Magus said.

"Yes, Magus. I want to help in a way I know I cannot do while I'm here. I've already learned how to speak Japanese, too.", Nekane said.

"Yes, I can see that. Well, off with you now, and don't forget to send post cards.", Magus said.

"Thank you Magus. I'll see you again!", Nekane cheerfully said as she left Wales for Japan.

_**

* * *

Mahora Academy **_

"Rise! Bow! Sit!"

"Good morning to all of you, Class 3-A!", Negi said.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei!", the girls enthusiastically replied.

"Okay, now that we're settled, let's get started!", Negi said as he picked up his copy of Neo Horizon with the rest of the class following suit.

"Okay… Jason the flowe-"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Negi-sensei. Headmaster's orders.", Shizuna said as she entered the classroom.

"No worries, Shizuna-san. We were just getting started. Now, how may I help you?", Negi said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, the headmaster has placed a new guidance counselor specifically for your classes, Negi-sensei. She will be present in all of your classes.", Shizuna said.

"Oh, may I know the reason as to why, Shizuna-san?", Negi asked.

"Sorry, Negi-sensei, I can't give any useful information as I have only been informed just this morning. All I can tell you is that you'll be… err… baffled.", Shizuna cheerfully said.

"Uhm… okay?", Negi said.

"Alright, I'll let her introduce herself to you and the class. Alright, you can come in now!", Shizuna said.

A beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. Negi could only gape at the sight of the person.

"Good morning to all! I am Nekane Springfield.", the woman said.

The girls were stunned at first, then, in unison…

"SPRINGFIELD!?!?"

All heads turned to Negi, who managed to say…

"S-s-sister!?"

… before fainting.

**

* * *

Golaitz: Ah! Chapter 1 is done! Please, if you're uncomfortable with the pairing, leave now. I don't want to somebody to hate me just because of some fic. Again, Nekane is Negi's 'sister' that appears at the very beginning of Volume 1. Nekane is not an OC. Google her if you want. **


	2. II: Dormchat

**Title: **Negi and Nekane  
**Author: **Golaitz  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. Ken Akamatsu, in my opinion the best manga author in the world, owns it. _Akamatsu-sama… How I wish to be in your presence… _m()m  
**Distribution: **Anywhere with my consent.  
**Notes: **Please no flames. Place of events and thoughts in _italics_. Forgive me if it's not good.

_

* * *

**Previously…** _

_The girls were stunned at first, then, in unison…_

"_SPRINGFIELD!?!?"_

_All heads turned to Negi, who managed to say…_

"_S-s-sister!?"_

… _before fainting._

_**

* * *

Mahora Clinic **_

'_Ugh… Where am I?', _Negi thought.

Negi opened his eyes to see his 'sister' looking at him very worriedly.

"Ack! Sister! What are you doing here!?", Negi cried out.

"Negi, calm down. I came here for you. I wanted to make sure you were doing fine here in Japan. Well, as far as I see it, you've made quite the impression amongst the students here.", Nekane said.

"Sister, I'm fine here. You shouldn't be here. I'm ashamed to think that you came all the way from Wales just because of me.", Negi said with his head low.

"Negi, you know how much I worry. Sometimes I worry too much. I just… missed you. Okay, I missed you very much but if my presence here would hinder you from succeeding in your assignment, I'll just go back to Wales.", Nekane said with a faint blush decorating her face.

"No! That's not what I meant, sister. I just never expected that you would come here. It's okay for me if you star here, sister. I will appreciate your company very much.", Negi said with a smile.

"Negi…", Nekane trailed off.

"Sister, what time is it?", Negi asked her.

"It's already afterschool. Most of the students have already gone. We should get going too, Negi.", Nekane said.

"P-pardon? We?", Negi innocently asked.

"Yes, Negi. We. The headmaster said I'll be staying with you, Kagurazaka-san, and Konoe-san.", Nekani simply replied.

"B-but where will you sleep? I don't think there are any more available beds in the room. It's not that big.", Negi worriedly said.

"What are you talking about, Negi? We're going to sleep together! Just like old times!", Nekane cheerfully said.

"Dwah…", was the only thing that came out of Negi's mouth.

_

* * *

**Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dormroom** _

"Ah, Negi-kun! You're back!", Konoka greeted the boy.

"Hey, squirt. Are you feeling okay now?", Asuna said as Negi came in.

Then the girls noticed Nekane.

"Ah! Good evening Springfield-sensei!", both greeted.

"Please! Just call me Nekane. Springfield-sensei just sounds way too old for me.", Nekane said.

"Roger that Nekane-san. I see you accompanied our teacher back here.", Konoka cheerfully said.

"Sis, have they not been notified of your stay here?", Negi asked.

"Oh, I believe they haven't.", Nekane replied.

"Okay, let me handle this. Asuna-san, Konoka-san, the headmaster assigned Nekane-san to bunk in with us here.", Negi said.

"H-here!? It's okay with me if she stays here, Negi, but we don't have enough room.", Asuna said.

"Don't worry Asuna-san, Negi and I have talked about it and decided that we'd just sleep beside each other like we used to do in Wales.", Negi cheerfully said.

"B-beside each other?", Asuna croaked out.

"Yes, Asuna-san.", Nekane replied.

"Isn't that sweet, Asuna?", Konoka dreamily said.

"Umm… I'll make some lesson plans so I'll go ahead, okay?", Negi said.

"Okay, Negi. How about we have a little chat, girls?", Nekane said.

"Sure!"

"Okay."

Negi was up making lesson plans while the girls sat around the table in the room to chat.

"So, um, Nekane-san, how's it like being Negi's sister?", Konoka asked.

"Actually, I'm not his sister. I'm his cousin. Negi and I grew up together in Wales so I guess we kind of treated each other as siblings since the both of us didn't have a sibling.", Nekani replied.

"Oh!", Konoka was surprised that she wasn't really his sister.

"Well, what about you Konoka-san? Do you think Negi's doing good as a teacher?", Nekane asked.

"More than good, Nekane-san! Last year, our class had the lowest grades of all but when Negi-kun arrived, we placed first!", Konoka cheerfully said.

"Really? I didn't know. I guess SOMEBODY was too busy to write to his dear, worried-sick sister about such things.", Nekane said while throwing her voice out to Negi.

"I'm sorry sister!", Negi said.

Konoka and Asuna just had to laugh at this. It seemed that their new roommate is a fun person to be with.

"Let's continue! Do the both of you have boyfriends?", Nekane asked.

"NO!", both shouted out at once.

"I see.", Nekane said.

"How about you, Nekane-san, do you have one?", Asuna asked.

"Never had one.", Nekane said.

"Really? With a face like yours, hundreds of guys would have tried to court you.", Asuna remarked.

"Try thousands.", added in Negi.

"Err… yes, but I turned them all down because I don't have time for them. I already have my hands full on Negi.", Nekane said.

"I see. He can be such a pain sometimes.", Asuna said.

"So true.", Nekane replied.

"Very true.", Konoka added.

"Hey! I can hear you from here!" Negi said.

"Whoa! Look at the time, I have to go to sleep now. Gotta wake up early. Goodnight Nekane-san, Konoka.", Asuna said and then went to bed.

"Goodnight Asuna-san. I guess we better doze off too Konoka-san.", Nekane said.

"Yes. I think so too, Nekane-san.", Konoka replied.

Nekane and Konoka stood up. Konoka switched off the lights and also went to bed. Nekane went up to Negi's part of the room.

"Alright Negi, that's enough. Time to sleep.", Nekane said.

"Um, okay sis.", Negi said.

Nekane went to Negi's futon and gave some room for Negi to scoot in. Negi was reluctant at first but then gave in. After Negi laid down, Nekane suddenly hugged Negi so tight some bones were heard cracking.

"Ack! Sister!", Negi whispered out loud so as to not wake up Asuna and Konoka.

"Tee hee, I missed you so much Negi. Sleep tight now."

And somehow despite being in the demonic bearhug of his beloved 'sister'/cousin, Negi had a deep sleep.

Unknown to the Springfields, 2 pairs of eyes were watching them with envy…

'_Aw, I wish I could cuddle like that with Negi-kun someday…'_

'_Hmph… I dunno why, but I'm feeling kinda jealous of her… Ack! Stop thinking like that! He's only ten, for crying out loud!'_

**

* * *

Golaitz: Yay! Chapter 2 done! Hope you guys liked it! According to Wikipedia, Nekane is really Negi's cousin as I stated here in Chapter 2. Hehehe. Yep, I've decided to put on some one-sided Negi pairings. See ya next chapter! Lalalala...**


	3. III: 3A and A Bath

**Title: **Negi and Nekane  
**Author: **Golaitz  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. Ken Akamatsu, in my opinion the best manga author in the world, owns it. _Akamatsu-sama… How I wish to be in your presence… _  
**Distribution: **Anywhere with my consent.  
**Notes: **Please no flames. Place of events and thoughts in _italics_. Forgive me if it's not good.

* * *

**_Previously…_**

Unknown to the Springfields, 2 pairs of eyes were watching them with envy…

'_Aw, I wish I could cuddle like that with Negi-kun someday…'_

'_Hmph… I dunno why, but I'm feeling kinda jealous of her… Ack! Stop thinking like that! He's only ten, for crying out loud!'_

* * *

**_Asuna, Konoka, Negi and Nekane's dormroom (Morning)_**

"Negi…"

"Zzz…"

"Negi… wake up…"

"Zzz"

"It's not working, Nekane-san. He's sleeping like a rock."

"Don't worry. I know the perfect solution for this."

Nekane climbed into bed with Negi again. She laid down beside him and then slowly put her arms around the boy. Then…

bones cracking

"Agh! Bearhug!", Negi cried out.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you call me a bear!?", Nekane said.

She then tightened her hug.

more bones cracking

'_Ouch_… _I think she's even stronger than Asuna. I wonder how many of Negi's ribs were broken…_', Konoka thought.

"N-no! Please, sister, let go… I… can't… breathe…", Negi said.

Nekane then released her hold on Negi. She then stood up triumphantly above the ten year old.

"So I finally have your attention now, yes?", Nekane said.

"Yes, ma'am.", Negi dejectedly replied.

"Good. Now get up, Negi, I made breakfast for all of us.", Nekane cheerfully said and went down from Negi's place. Negi followed suit.

They all sat down around the table and started to eat breakfast quietly only with Negi moaning because of the pain on his body.

"So, um, where is Asuna-san?", Nekane asked.

"She goes to work early in the morning, Nekane-san. She delivers papers.", Konoka replied.

"Ah, I see. So it was Asuna-san that left this morning.", Nekane said.

"By the way, sister. Have you met any of the other girls in my class yet?", Negi asked.

"Apparently no, Negi. So far, I've only talked to Asuna and Konoka.", Nekane answered.

"Okay, I'll introduce them to you later.", Negi told her.

The three finished their breakfast and the two girls cleaned the dishes while Negi dressed up for school.

"Okay, now that everything's done here. Let's go!", Negi said.

* * *

**_Mahora Academy – 3A_**

"Good morning everyone!", Negi cheerfully said.

"Good morning Neg-kun/sensei!", came the reply of 3-A.

"Since yesterday, I, uh, fainted, all of you didn't get the chance to properly introduce yourselves to Nekane-san. So to bide for the lost time, and since we're ahead in our English studies, I'll let you use this English period as a free time to get to know her.", Negi said.

"Yay! Free period!", came some shouts.

Negi retreated to his desk and watched as some of the girls dragged Nekane to the middle chair of the class and began bombarding her with questions. Nekane was at a loss from all the chattering until Ayaka banged on a desk.

"Whoa, everyone! Calm down! Nekane-san won't be able to answer any of your questions if you racket it to her like mountain people. Now, all of you, fall in line… behind me, of course.", Ayaka said.

"What!? Why are you gonna be the first one to ask her?", Yuna retorted.

"Because I'm the class representative.", Ayake wittily replied.

"Damn you…", mumbled the girls.

"Alright now, Nekane-san. I am Ayaka Yukihiro, class representative of 3-A.", Ayaka said while thinking, _'If I can get close to Nekane-san, Negi-sensei will surely be mine!'_

"Hello, Ayaka-san. Being class representative, you must surely be an intelligent girl.", Nekane said.

"Why, thank you! I am ranked 4th in our batch, not to mention I'm wealthy, caring, charitable, and supremely worthy to be Negi-sensei's wi-oof!"

"Put a sock in it, Lolita!", Asuna yelled as she dropkicked Ayaka away from Nekane.

"How dare you kick me in the face, Asuna! Nekane-san and I were having an important one on one talk!", Ayaka yelled back as she and Asuna started another brawl.

"What lively girls!", Nekane remarked.

"Yup, it's like this everyday.", Kazumi said.

"Really now… and who might you be, miss?", Nekane asked.

"Asakura Kazumi, reporter and human database of 3-A. Just call me Kazumi, Nekane-san.", Kazumi said with a wink.

"If you need to know anything about anyone, or anywhere in this school, just call me.", Kazumi added.

"Alright, I'll make sure to remember that.", Nekane said. Three girls them came up to her

"Nekane-san, I'm Izumi Ako. Just call me Ako."

"Hi, Nekane-san, I'm Akashi Yuna. Please just call me Yuna. I'm from the basketball team. And this is our friend, Akira."

"Hi, Nekane-san."

Nekane smiled at the trio and greeted them in return. Just then, Shizuna entered the room.

"Nekane-san, the headmaster wishes to speak with you.", she said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Sorry to cut the introductions short, but I hope to meet all of you another time!", Nekane said as she followed Shizuna out.

The girls then turned their attention to their child teacher, who was now sleeping peacefully. And then the riot continued throughout the day.

* * *

**_Later that night – Asuna, Konoka, Negi and Nekane's dormroom_**

"I'm back!", Nekane cried out.

"Ah! Sister! What took you so long?", Negi asked.

"Oh! The headmaster introduced me to one of your students named Evangeline.", Nekane replied.

"Eva-san!?", a terrified Negi cried out.

"Yes, and…-", Nekane said as she leaned in on Negi's ear. "- do some of your students know about magic?"

"W-w-what made you ask such a thing, sister?", Negi shakingly asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that Evangeline-san asked me to sign this!", Nekane said as she swiftly held a parchment before Negi's face.

" 'I, Nekane Springfield, hereby allow Negi Springfield, with the power bestowed upon me as his guardian, to be student of Evangeline A.K. McDowell in magic until she deems him worthy to be a powerful magician. I also agree with any method she uses in their training unless it endangers Negi Springfield's life. Signed, _Nekane Springfield_.'.", Negi said as he read a part of the parchment out loud.

A moment of silence passed.

"WHAT!? NO!!!", Negi cried out.

"What's the matter, Negi? Eva-san's knowledge of magic is vast, and she can help you become the best magician in the world.", Nekane said.

'_You hear that, boya? I am now OFFICIALLY your teacher! MWAHAHAHA!', _a voice in Negi's head said.

"Ack! B-b-but you don't know her, sister!", Negi said while fashioning the cute crying eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about, Negi. I'll be there to watch you train. By the way, where are Asuna-san and Konoka-san?", Nekane asked.

"Oh, they went to take a bath", Negi answered.

Just as he said the statement, the two said girls arrived in the scene.

"Ah! Nekane-san!", said the two. Nekane just stood there with her hair covering her eyes.

"Nekane-san, is something wrong?", Konoka asked.

"Sister?", Negi called out.

Silence filled the room. And then…

"You stink.", Nekane said as she put her hand on top of Negi's head.

"Eh!?", Negi reacted.

"We're going to take a bath… NOW!", Nekane said as she picked up Negi with one hand.

'_Strong…', _Asuna thought.

"WE!? B-BUT SISTER!"

"No buts! Asuna-san, where's the public bath of this dormitory?", Nekane said while holding Negi like a backpack with one hand.

"U-um I'll lead the way.", Asuna said as she led the Springfields to the public bath.

"I'll get you two some towels!", Konoka cheerfully said.

* * *

** _Public Bath_**

"Sister! I can do it alone!", Negi cried out.

"No way you are! You'll just soak your hair and say you're done. Now YIELD!", Nekane said while furiously scrubbing Negi's hair.

"I yield! I surrender!", Negi shouted out loud.

"Whoa…", Asuna said.

"Nekane-san's more extreme in washing Negi-kun than you are, Asuna.", Konoka commented.

"Can't argue with that.", Asuna said. _'Why am I… Am I jealous of them? I feel like… like… I can't take it anymore!'_

"Konoka! Let's join them!", Asuna said as she jumped in the water.

"Sure!", Konoka said while jumping in as well. _'I know you're jealous of them, Asuna. But that doesn't mean you're the only one!'_

"Ah! Reinforcements! Help your commander destroy this filthy beast!", Nekane said when she spotted the two girls.

"YES MA'AM!", Asuna and Konoka replied while getting their hands on Negi.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!!!!", Negi shouted out to the heavens.

* * *

**Golaitz: Sorry for the long update. I just couldn't find much time to write. Well, here it is! Chapter 3! I'm currently planning for a Negi and Chizuru fic. I'm also finished with my Valentine's Day fic for Negima! Be sure to watch out for it! See ya next chapter!  
**


	4. IV: Untitled

**Title: **Negi and Nekane  
**Author: **Golaitz  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. Ken Akamatsu, in my opinion the best manga author in the world, owns it. _Akamatsu-sama… How I wish to be in your presence… _m()m  
**Distribution: **Anywhere with my consent.  
**Notes: **Please no flames. Place of events and thoughts in _italics_. Forgive me if it's not good.

* * *

**_Previously…_**

**_Public Bath_**

"_Sister! I can do it alone!", Negi cried out._

"_No way you are! You'll just soak your hair and say you're done. Now YIELD!", Nekane said while furiously scrubbing Negi's hair._

"_I yield! I surrender!", Negi shouted out loud._

"_Whoa…", Asuna said._

"_Nekane-san's more extreme in washing Negi-kun than you are, Asuna.", Konoka commented._

"_Can't argue with that.", Asuna said. 'Why am I… Am I jealous of them? I feel like… like… I can't take it anymore!'_

"_Konoka! Let's join them!", Asuna said as she jumped in the water._

"_Sure!", Konoka said while jumping in as well. 'I know you're jealous of them, Asuna. But that doesn't mean you're the only one!'_

"_Ah! Reinforcements! Help your commander destroy this filthy beast!", Nekane said when she spotted the two girls._

"_YES MA'AM!", Asuna and Konoka replied while getting their hands on Negi._

"_SOMEBODY! HELP!!!!", Negi shouted out to the heavens._

* * *

_**Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Nekane's dormroom**_

"Negi-kun, time to wake up. Breakfast is ready for you."

"Zzzz…"

"Don't worry about it Konoka-san, I'll wake him up…", Nekane said.

Negi suddenly bolted up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Wonderful day isn't it, sister?", Negi said with his whole body shaking.

"I'm sure it is, Negi. Now eat your breakfast and get dressed so we can leave early.", Nekane said with a smile.

"O-of course, sister.", Negi said.

* * *

_**Train to Mahora Academy**_

"So Negi-kun, how are you feeling today?", Konoka asked.

"I'm fine, Konoka-san. Why? Is there a problem?", Negi replied.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you fainted in the public bath yesterday. Nekane-san carried you back to the room.", Konoka said.

**_Flashback_**

"_Girls! I think we're not cleaning the foul beast hard enough! Let's do it with maximum power!", Nekane shouted out._

"_Roger!", Konoka and Asuna said._

_The three girls scrubbed Negi here, there, and everywhere with the ferocity of a Tyrannosaurus Rex._

"_Oh dear, I think we went too far", Konoka said._

"_Well, at least he's squeaky clean. Right, Negi?", Asuna said._

"_Brrlrblbrbl…", the now-unconscious Negi blurted out._

**_End Flashback_**

"Oh… yes…", Negi thoughtfully said.

The train suddenly had some "turbulence".

"Wa-waahh!". Negi cried out. _'Oh no… This is another one of those incidents where I end up face first on a girl's… chest!'_

And unfortunately, he did. Except it wasn't just some girl.

"Negi! You should watch your step. If I didn't react quick enough you might have wounded up on another girl's chest.", Nekane said.

"Ack! Sister I'm sorry!", Negi said as he tried to push himself away from Nekane's bosoms. But a pair of tender arms held him in place.

"Don't even bother. Let me just hold you here. I have a hunch that this train's gonna have a bumby ride today.", Nekane said.

"O-okay…", Negi answered, oblivious to the staares of the people around him and Nekane.

* * *

**_Mahora Academy – 3A_**

"Good morning everyone!", Negi said to his class.

"Good morning Negi-sensei/kun!", 3A replied.

"Judging by the looks of our schedule, we're behind in our English lessons. So we better begin right now during homeroom period and cover up as much as we can.", Negi said,

"But Negi-sensei, some of us haven't introduced ourselves to Nekane-san!", some of the girls said.

"I'm sorry girls, but we're really behind in our English lessons. You can use the time for lunch break to talk to Nekane-san."

Three girls were pondering over the things that Negi said. Namely Ayaka, Chachamaru, and Sayo.

'_Oh no, this can totally ruin my plan for a one on one chat with Nekane-san. I'm 100 sure that most of the girls will be clobbering Nekane-san with questions during lunch break!"_, Ayaka thought.

'_Lunch break is one of the few times I'm free because the mistress doesn't have any orders during the break. She just sits down on the school rooftop during the break. But now, I can't just talk to Nekane-san in front of the other girls. I want to look good in front of her, because I believe that there's a higher chance that Negi-sensei will accept me if I become really good friends with his sister.'_, Chachamaru thought.

'_Auu… I really love Negi-sensei. But for him to love me, a ghost, back is almost impossible. But I know I can do it! Being friends with Nekane-san will really help me win Negi's heart. But now, I can't talk to her privately. I'm not even sure if she can see me at all! But still, I have to try my best! What was that Negi-sensei said? Talk to Nekane-san during lunch break? Great! Wait, all of the other girls will be after her too! No!!!', _Sayo thought.

"Or you can visit Asuna-san and Konoka-san's dormroom where I'm staying because Nekane-san's staying there too", Negi cheerfully added.

A streak of lightning flashed through Ayaka, Chachamaru, and Sayo's minds.

'_The dormroom it is…'_

'_The dormroom it is…'_

'_The dormroom it is…'_

* * *

**_After school - Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Nekane's dormroom_**

"Hitting the books, Asuna-san? That's a surprise.", Negi said when he saw Asuna studying.

"Shut up brat. I just felt like studying.", Asuna said.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!", Nekane said as she went to the door.

"Oh! And who might you be, young miss?", Nekane asked.

"S-sayo Aisaka, Nekane-san. I'm Negi-sensei's student from 3A. I was hopnig if I could talk to him about… um… today's lesson! Yes, today's lesson!", Sayo said.

"Of course you can. Come in! Please make yourself comfortable.", Nekane cheerfully said.

"Negi! You have a visitor here! She says she's your student!", Nekane called out.

"One minute! I'll be right there!", Negi answered.

"H-hello and good evening, N-negi-sensei.", Sayo said.

"Ack! Sayo-san! How could travel as far as here? I thought you're tied to the school.", a surprised Negi said.

"Years of practice and, um… determination!", Sayo said.

"Sister, you can see her?", Negi asked.

"Uh… Yes?", Nekane said.

"Okay then Sayo-san, what is that you wanted to talk about today's lesson?", Negi asked.

"Well, actually, Negi-sensei, I, um-"

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!", Nekane said.

"Wonder who that may be…", Negi said.

"Negi! You've got another student here! She says her name's Chachamaru", Nekane called out.

"Oh! Chachamaru-san! What a pleasant surprise! What may I do for you?", Negi said when he saw his robot student.

"Ah, Negi-sensei! I was just, um, wondering… If Nekane-san and, um, well, you see…", Chachamaru mumbled the last words and then looked at Negi's smiling face.

'_Unbelievably attractive…'_, Chachamaru thought.

"Yes, Chachamaru-san?", Negi cheerfully asked.

"Ah! Please just forget all of this! I will talk to yous ome other time, Negi-sensei!", Chachamaru cried out as she dashed out of the room. _'I must've looked extremely stupid in front of him!', _Chachamaru thought.

"I wonder what's bothering her.", Negi said.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it… again.", Nekane said.

"It can't be another-"

"Negi! You have another student here! It's the class rep!", Nekane cried out.

"Another one? Wait… Class Rep-san!?", Negi and Sayo, who had been silent all the while Chachamaru was in the room, shockingly cried out.

'_Oh no, not Ayaka-san. She's too confident of herself to fail to ask for whatever she wants from Negi-sensei. I've got to do something! Oh, I know!', _Sayo thought as an idea went through her mind.

"Good evening, Negi-sensei!", Ayaka said.

"Good evening, Rep-san. To what do I owe you your presence tonight?", Negi asked.

"Oh, nothing much, Negi-sensei. I was just wondering if Nekane-san and I could-"

A chair flew past Ayaka's head. Then it made a U-turn and hit her straight on the face.

"Dwah!!", Negi cried out.

"What in the world was that!?", Ayaka angrily said as she got up from the assault.

"C-class Rep-s-san, behind you!", Negi cried out.

Ayaka looked behind her and saw words written with blood on the wall. It said,

**"gET OUt nOw! GeT ouT oR DiE! ThAt mEaNS yoU AyAKA YuKiHIRo!".**

And then some appliances floated in mid-air.

"AGHHHH!!!", Ayaka shouted while running out of the room. Negi was also ready to bolt out but Nekane held the top of his head.

"What was that? I think I heard a scream." Konoka asked

"Oh nothing, Konoka-san. Did Asuna-san already sleep", Nekane said.

"Yep! By the way, I'm off to sleep too. So, goodnight!", Konoka said.

"Goodnight, Konoka-san", Nekane said. Nekane looked at Negi and saw that he was still stunned from the paranormal events.

"Negi, you should take a look at your surroundings. One of your students is still here. You should talk to her.", Nekane said.

"Oh! Sayo-san! I almost forgot!", Negi said while snapping out of his trance.

"Sorry about those, Negi-sensei. I didn't mean to scare you.", Sayo said.

"Oh, so it was you who did those. Well done, Sayo-san.", Negi said to the ghost.

"Well done?", Sayo said.

"Ayaka-san is a nice, sweet girl. But she could be quite some work sometimes. Now, what do you want to ask about today's lesson?", Negi said.

"Negi-sensei, it's not realy about the lesson. It's, um, well, uhh… Right! Can I tour Nekane-san around the school?", Sayo said.

"Well, I think you should ask her", Negi said.

"Well, of course she can!", Nekane said after appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, there you have it.", Negi said.

"I'll be happy to tour the school. You see, your little sensei doesn't really care about me, he ignores me, pretends I'm not here, he"-

"Sister!", Negi cried out as he cut Nekane off.

"Heehee! Just kidding! Tomorrow, okay, Sayo-chan?", Nekane said.

"Okay!", Sayo said.

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

"Now what?", Negi asked.

"I'm kind of, uhh, afraid to go back at school. Well, I mean, it's so dark and…", Sayo said as her voice trailed off.

"I'll walk you back to school, Sayo-san", Negi said.

"Oh yeah? Then who's gonna walk YOU back here, oh brave knight? Certainly not me! Who knows what might happen to you out there! There are a lot of dangerous people out at night! Sayo-chan, you could stay here for the night, if that's okay with you. Which reminds me, it's time to sleep, Negi!", Nekane said.

'_I'll be sleeping here? In the same area as Negi-sensei?',_ Sayo thought.

"U-um… Okay!", Sayo said.

"I think you can bunk in with Konoka-san.", Nekane said as she dragged Negi to his futon. Sayo made her way to Konoka's bed. Nekane turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Sayo-chan/san!", Negi and Nekane said.

"You're sleeping together!?", Sayo said.

"Yup!", Nekane said.

"Well, it's, um, uhh, you see… uh… goodnight!", Sayo said.

'_Negi-sensei is really so handsome! Tomorrow, I can get to talk to Nekane-san privately. Yes! I'm one step closer to Negi-sensei's heart!', _Sayo thought

* * *

**Golaitz: I really have little time to write. Wahhh! Sorry for the long update. Maybe the next chapter would be a little shorter than this one. See ya next chapter!  
**


End file.
